


Ten-Hut

by SimplyBe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Afterglow, Anal Sex, Come-eating - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Happily Ever After, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley/Xander Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten-Hut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglyz88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyz88/gifts).



> This has been a long time coming. Thanks for uglyz88 for putting a boot in my ass and helping me to get my shit together long enough to put this out. This is dedicated to you!

Xander couldn't have gotten any home faster with Riley if he tried. Luckily, his parents weren't home, so there was no need for them to sneak in or worry about making too much noise, which was good because Xander planned on making a lot of noise that night.

"Oh my God, Xander, I'm so hard," said Riley, pressing his already stiff clothed dick against Xander's backside as the younger boy struggled with opening the door.

"I know, Riley, I am too, but we got to get inside before Buffy tracks us down with her super senses and cuts both of our cocks off," said Xander, moaning when Riley ignored his words and continued to grind his dick into Xander's ass.

"I want to fuck your ass," Riley said into Xander's ear, rolling his hips and making Xander jerk as he felt his own dick start to leak.

"Alright, alright," said Xander, finally succeeding in opening the door. "Let's get upstairs. I've got some things I want to do to you that I've been thinking about since I've met you."

"Oh yeah?" asked Riley as they entered the house. As soon as the door was closed, he began to undress, right in the foyer. Xander, after seeing how quick Riley was to undress, quickly followed suit, shimmying down until he was in nothing but his underwear. As it turned out, Riley didn't wear any underwear.

Xander felt drool pooling in his mouth as he stared at Riley's beautiful cock. It was bigger than he had originally thought. Where as in the dark of the crypt, it had looked seven inches, Xander could easily see that it was about nine inches total, with a perfect glistening tip and two large heavy balls just ready to be sucked on.

"You got a nice load in there for me," asked Xander, indicating Riley's full balls.

"Yeah, baby," said Riley, coming forward and beginning to lick up and down Xander's neck. "So where do you want to do this?"

"Shower first," said Xander. "Let's get clean."

"Your wish is my command," said Riley, pulling Xander down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Ten-hut," Xander joked to which Riley gripped Xander hard through this underwear so hard it made Xander scream.

"That's what you get for teasing," said Riley, but his eyes glistened with humor and Xander couldn't help but laugh.

Eventually, they found themselves in the bathroom and Xander finally stepped out of his underwear. His cock wasn't bad-looking either. Maybe not as big as Riley's, but certainly not insignificant. It was about six and half inches, uncut, with a good sized girth to it and two average balls.

"Xander," Riley gasped upon seeing his lover entirely naked. "You're beautiful."

Xander blushed. "All right, soldier boy," he said, suddenly grabbing Riley by the dick and yanking him towards the shower. "No more mushy talk. Let's get to fucking."

"Fuck yeah," said Riley, bucking into Xander's hand and following him into the shower.

"That's it," said Xander as Riley pressed his cock up against Xander's tight virgin hole. And then suddenly, they were under the hot spray of water and Xander turned around to kiss Riley full on the mouth.

Both of their tongues fought for dominance, but it was clear that Riley was the winner in this scenario.

"Get on your knees," he commanded once they were done kissing, causing Xander to moan as he sank to where he belonged.

At this vantage point, he could finally get a good look at Riley's cock. It was so beautiful. Nice and wide and thick. It would fill Xander's mouth perfectly.

Sticking out his tongue, Xander tongued up and down the shaft while he fondled Riley's heavy balls. Riley moaned. Smiling to himself, Xander placed a sloppy kiss to the tip, almost as if he was making love to it, tasting the salty pre-cum that was dripping off of the tip.

"Xander, shit," said Riley, leaning up against the wall and placing a hand on the back of Xander's head. Xander knew what he wanted. Opening his mouth, he took Riley in as far as he could and then relaxed his throat. Giving Riley an encouraging look, he watched as Riley's eyes widened and he slowly began to thrust in and out of the tight wet heat of Xander's mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Riley said as his cock was engulfed in Xander's wet mouth, his tongue dancing on the underside as Riley fucked his face.

"Shit," said Riley. "I'm going to cum."

That was Xander's cue to pull off, raising his hand to slowly stroke Riley's stiffer-than-rock cock.

"Not yet, soldier boy," he said, causing Riley to moan in frustration. "Not until you fuck my ass like you wanted.

Frustration turned to eagerness as Riley watched Xander rise up and turn around for him.

"Get some lube," said Xander. "It's on the shelf over there." Pointing to a shelf in the shower, Xander watched levelly as Riley plucked the bottle of lube out, uncapped it, and squirted some into his palm. First lubing up his dick, he then used his lubed up fingers to open Xander up. It was painful at first, but Xander was willing to work with Riley, and Riley was doing everything so slowly, just the way that Xander liked it.

And when Riley finally eased his cock into Xander's ready ass, it was so heavenly, Xander thought he might die. He groaned so loudly at first it worried Riley.

"You okay?" Riley asked, pressing a chaste kiss on Xander's shoulder.

"Don't you fucking stop," said Xander, moving his ass against Riley's dick, causing Riley to gasp as pleasure coarsed through his body.

"Fuck, Xander," he said, grabbing Xander's hips and beginning to thrust in and out. "Do you like that, bitch? My cock in my ass? I always knew you'd be a little slut for my big fucking cock. I knew you'd take it like a good little bitch. Oh my God, so much better than Buffy. So much tighter. So much wetter. You get so wet for me, huh? Love that. I can't wait to cum in your ass."

"No," said Xander, taking Riley slightly aback. "Not in my ass. In my mouth. I want to taste it."

"Oh, fuck," said Riley, pounding even faster.

As Riley moved in and out of Xander, the smaller boy felt himself growing closer and closer to orgasming. And then suddenly it happened and semen was spurting out of the tip of his dick and staining the wall of the shower.

"Ahh,ahhh,ahh," were his only words as Riley continued to move back and forth, cock pounding pleasurably against Xander's prostate.

"I'm...I'm...I'm going to," said Riley.

Yanking himself off of Riley, Xander pushed him back into the spray of the shower and watched as Riley's dick was washed nice and clean. It was twitching, being held on the edge as Xander pumped it a couple of times with his hand. And then he was back on his knees, enveloping Riley's cock with his mouth and swallowing it down to the base.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" screamed Riley as he came hot and heavy in Xander's mouth, filling the younger boy's mouth with his salty seed. Xander tried to swallow it all, but soon found that Riley's balls hadn't been joking. They were indeed filled to the brim with hot salty cum. A lot spilled out of his mouth, down his chin, and onto his body, making him moan even through his mouthful of jizz. What he could swallow, though, tasted amazing, and he could swear he was already getting aroused again.

Pulling off of Riley's dick after sucking it through for a little while, he let the water of the shower wash off the aftermath and then rose up to climb into Riley's arms, who was spent completely and utterly.

"Oh my God, Xander," said Riley. "If every day could be like that, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"I do," said Xander into Riley's neck. "Maybe not now, but soon. Could that really be a thing?"

"Fuck, yeah," said Riley. "I'll cook for you every night."

"And I'll suck your cock every night," whispered Xander.

"Would you do it twice a night?" asked Riley, indicating his cock, which was already hard again.

"Fuck yeah," said Xander, sinking to his knees for the second time that night.

Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
